Conventionally, an image pickup device includes a solid-state image pickup element in order to capture image data. In a case where an image is assumed to be captured under low illumination, such as night time, the solid-state image pickup element includes an infrared (IR) pixel that receives infrared light and a visible-light pixel that receives visible light, arranged. Such a solid-state image pickup element has often the amount of infrared light less than the amount of visible light, and thus the sensitivity of an IR pixel is required to improve preferentially. For example, a solid-state image pickup element having fine asperities provided on the light-receiving surface of an IR pixel, has been proposed for improvement in sensitivity (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). The asperities allow the reflectance on the light-receiving surface to fall and the transmittance to rise relatively, so that the amount of light to be photoelectrically converted by the pixel increases and the sensitivity of the IR pixel improves in comparison to a case where no asperities are provided.